Come fly with me
by thechamberofmahogany
Summary: It's Christmas 2019. The Weasleys, Longbottom's and Scorpius Malfoy are at Potter Manor (with the Potter's). What happens when 15 year old Harry, Ron, Hermione and 14 year old Ginny show up? What about when The Marauders (minus Peter) and Lily, aged 17, show up? A whole lot of trouble. Rated T for swearing.
1. It's Time

**_Story: Come fly with me.  
Chapter 1: It's Time- Imagine Dragons.  
It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand?  
That I'm never changing who I am._**

* * *

**Christmas 2019, Potter Manor, Godric's Hollow.**

* * *

"James! Stop shaking your presents- yes I can see you peeling off the paper!" Ginny Potter scolded her oldest son who looked away sheepishly.  
"Mu-um! Please, just one! It's Christmas Eve!" James pleaded, a slight whine in his tone.  
"No, it's 10PM, get to bed or Santa won't come."  
"Bullshit." He muttered under his breath, but sprinted up the stairs once he realised Ginny had heard.  
"Don't use that language!" She shouted, to whom her husband (who had just walked through the door), Harry Potter, added, "what language?"  
"Bad language." Ginny replied.

* * *

James awoke to several bodies bouncing on his.  
"Get the fuck off, Albus!" He groaned.  
"Lily was doing it too!" Albus protested, glaring at James.  
"Yeah, but I like Lily!"  
"Don't be such a prat."  
Lily and Albus climbed off James, and bounded into their parents room, waking them up by loudly singing Christmas carols.  
"Singing has never been the Potter's forte." Harry whispered into Ginny's ear, earning a chuckle and, "nor the Weasley's."  
"I can so sing!" James cried, but Albus tackled him to the floor before he proved them right.  
"What's the time?" Ginny asked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.  
"8," Lily said, eager to go downstairs.  
"Oh bloody hell! Everyone'll be here in 2 hours!" She yelled, jumping out of bed and running to the bathroom to shower.

* * *

"Finally!" Albus and Rose cried perfectly in synch, as Scorpius stepped out of the fireplace.  
"Sorry I'm late, mum kept double checking I had everyone's presents." He sighed heavily, as the other two chuckled.  
"Besides I'm only 10 minutes late," Scorpius added as an afterthought.  
"And 23 seconds." Rose muttered, causing him to raise an eyebrow and her to blush slightly.  
"Weeeellll," Albus interjected seeing this, "let's start opening presents."

* * *

**Summer 1996, Grimmauld Palace.**

* * *

"He got off, he got off, he got off!"  
"That's enough- Fred- George- Ginny!" Said Mrs Weasley, as Mr Weasley left the kitchen.  
Mrs Weasley bustled out, calling a, "I'll be right back!"  
"Ron, Hermione, Harry!" Ginny hissed, motioning for them to come over as they looked at her curiously.  
"Promise to keep this is a secret, yeah?" She asked quietly.  
"What is it?" Ron asked, shrinking slightly under Ginny's glare.  
"You have to promise first."  
"Fine, I promise." He sighed dejectedly, as Hermione and Harry muttered promises.  
"Come up to my room."  
They crept out of the kitchen, walking up the stairs and flinching every time they creaked.  
"You know what, we're dreadful at stealth mode." Hermione muttered, smirking at the others.  
Ginny pushed open the door revealing a small room with two beds, one neat and made, the other cluttered with Quidditch books, homework and the duvet hanging off the bed.  
"No idea whose bed that is." Ron said sarcastically, pointing at Ginny's bed.  
Choosing to ignore that comment, she dove under her bed and grabbed a small golden pendant.  
"I was in Fred and George's room the other day, and I found this." Ginny dangled the necklace from her fingertips, showing a gleaming, golden chain, with what looked like a sand timer in a small circle.  
"I wanted to see what would happen, so I thought maybe we could turn it back a few seconds?"  
"We could change history!" Hermione fretted, but Ron placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"A few seconds won't hurt us 'Mione."  
She cocked her head to the side before sighing, "I guess a few seconds couldn't hurt. But only 5 maximum."  
Slowly, they walked towards Ginny and slipped under the necklace, as she turned it 5 times.

* * *

**1977, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Heads Common Room.**

* * *

Lily Evans groaned inwardly as she stared at her ancient runes homework.  
Sure, she was smart, but ancient runes had never been her forte.  
James Potter, however, was a different story.  
"Are you sure you don't want help, Lily?" He asked sitting beside her on the red, leather couch.  
"I'm sure- you won't be there to help me in my NEWTS, will you?" She replied, sighing and pushing the homework away, muttering something about nonsense.  
"True, but I can explain how it works so you understand for our NEWTS." James grinned, as he saw Lily considering it.  
"Fine. What can I do in return?" She gave in, and picked it up, just as Sirius came bounding in, Remus beside him, looking wary.  
"PRONGS! LILY!" He shouted, jumping up and down like a dog.  
"Yes, Padfoot?" James asked, looking at Lily who was grinning at her close friends antics.  
"We've found something brilliant! It's a curtain an-"  
"Wow. A curtain. Brilliant." Lily interrupted sarcastically.  
"Shut up. Behind it is this... I dunno... Shimmery wall, but it's not a wall... It's like a... A..." Sirius trailed off, thinking of a word.  
"Portal?" Lily asked, frowning slightly.  
"Yes!" Remus exclaimed. "Not that I want to go through." He added, looking shifty.  
"Liar!" James yelled, "I see that look in your eyes! I'm in! Padfoot, Moony, Lily?"  
"I'm in!" Sirius and Remus chorused.  
"Liiiilyyyy." James sung off tune, stopping abruptly as he saw her face.  
"Please? This can be what you do in return for me." He grinned.  
"Fuck. Okay I'm in." She muttered, and they strolled down the hallway and into the Charms classroom.  
Sirius pulled the curtain, revealing a shimmering portal.  
Tentatively, he pushed his hand through, and, upon nothing happening, they all stepped through.

* * *

**AN: Hi :)  
I'm not sure if this has been done, but basically, James, Sirius, Remus and Lily are sent to the future (2019).  
Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione are sent there too.  
I thought this would be really cool, and I hope you liked it.  
The ships are:  
HarryXGinny  
RonXHermione  
NevilleXHannah  
BillXFleur  
PercyXAudrey  
GeorgeXAngelina  
TeddyXVictoire  
ScorpiusXRose  
AlbusXAlice (Neville's daughter)  
JamesXLily  
If you liked this please review.  
By the way, I know there are authors that hate criticism but I'm not one of those!  
Don't say, "I hate your story." But say something like, "you could improve your story by..." Etc etc.  
If there was a spelling or grammar mistake then tell me and I'll change.  
I'm also looking for a beta so if you're interested PM me or leave it in a review.  
What do you think will happen next?  
Thechamberofmahogany.**


	2. Radioactive

Chapter 2: Radioactive- Imagine Dragons.

I'm waking up to ash and dust

I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust

I'm breathing in the chemicals

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus

This is it, the apocalypse.

James Sirius Potter= Normal

James Potter= Italics

Ginny Weasley (Past)= Italics

Ginny Potter (Future)= Normal

Harry Potter (Past)= Italics

Harry Potter (Future)= Normal

Ron Weasley (Past)= Italics

Ron Weasley (Future)= Normal

Hermione Granger (Past)= Italics

Hermione Weasley (Future)= Normal

**_{Read the Authors Note at the end.}_**

* * *

Potter Manor, Christmas, 2019.

Excitedly, James ripped open his present, pieces of paper flying everywhere.

Nobody heard the 'crack' sound, as the ripping was so intense.

"What did you get?" Percy asked, smiling at James (he was with Ginny when she picked it).

"A... Person?" He frowned, before smiling wickedly, "how did you know me and Fred needed someone to test out our pranks on?!"

The girl raised her eyebrow suspiciously.

"I'm... I'm not your present... Why is there a Christmas tree? It's not Christmas- it's Easter! I am going to kill them!" She muttered furiously.

"Who are you?" Harry asked curiously, staring at her, as her mouth dropped open.

"_James_ never told me he had a twin!"

"That's because I don't..." _James_ replied, walking in the room.

"Where's Sirius? And Remus?" The girl asked _James_, as Harry's eyes widened.

"I dunno, hey who are these people?" _James_ looked around, before adding, "we're extremely sorry to... Intrude. I assume from the wands and chocolate frogs you're wizards. _James_ Potter and _Lily_ Pot-"

"Evans. And for the last time I do not want to go out with you Potter."

"Harry Potter," Harry filled in grinning at his dad's face.

"Potter? We have the same surname! And we look like each other! Maybe I do have a twin!" _James_ exclaimed, brightening suddenly.

"Where's Sirius? I'm actually going to avada kedavra him!" Remus exploded, running into the room.

"We don't know... This is my twin brother, Harry." _James_ gestured to Harry who rolled his eyes.

"I didn't know you had a twin!" Remus cried, eyes twinkling.

"Neither did I!" _James's_ eyes were full of mischief, but Harry shook his head.

"I'm not your twin." He told _James_, who laughed.

"Then what are you? My son?" Remus and _James_ burst into laughter, and clutched their stomachs.

"I am, actually." Harry stated, to which _James_ raised an eyebrow.

"That's not possible! You're older than me." He retorted.

"Then he couldn't be your twin dumb arse!" _Lily_ rolled her eyes, as _James_ opened his mouth to speak, then closed it.

"Touché." He finally muttered, mouth set into a grim line.

"But, I want to know, how are you _James_' son? And why isn't _James_ here?" _Lily_ questioned Harry, looking at him suspiciously.

"Where do I start?" Harry drummed his fingers on the wooden coffee table in front of him.

"The beginning, Dad. Duh." James grinned at his Dad, who raised an eyebrow.

"James be quiet." Albus said, pushing James out the way.

"Maybe we can find out what happened in the war!" He added in a hushed tone so that only James could hear.

James stopped speaking after that.

"I think we should find Sirius before you tell us. And the war's still going on!" _Lily_ countered, hearing Albus.

The war was still going on, was it not?

"I'm here!" He yelled from up the stairs.

"Padfooooot!" _James_ called, grinning at the, "Proooooongs!" He got in reply.

George's eyes widened slightly, and he glared at Harry who smiled sheepishly.

"I can't believe you kept that from me!" He looked down, holding his hand on his heart and pretending to wipe away a tear.

"Kept what?" Sirius asked curiously, walking in and staring at George.

"That you're Padfoot, Harry's dad is Prongs and that Remus is Moony!" He cried, staring daggers at Harry with his hands flying in the air.

"Sorry!" Harry yelled, flinching under the glare.

After everyone was settled down, Harry began his story.

"The year is 2019."

"Liar!"

"_James_, shut the hell up!"

"I was born on July 31st, 1980. When I was one years old, Voldemort-" The people from the past flinched slightly, "-came to Godric's Hollow and... And killed my parents." Harry swallowed hard, before carrying on.

"He tried to kill me, but he couldn't. Some people thought he was dead, others thought he was out there somewhere, too weak to carry on."

_James_ nodded at his son to carry on, not too bothered about the fact that he was dead in this time.

"In my fourth year at Hogwarts, I was in the Tri-Wizard tournament. In the maze at the end, me and another boy, Cedric, reached the end. We decided to take the trophy together... Except it was a port key. It took us to a graveyard, where Voldemort was resurrected by Peter Pettigrew."

He watched as betrayal crossed the Marauder's faces, which turned quickly to anger, and then they all muttered, "revenge."

"Cedric was killed, and after that, Voldemort grew stronger. The order of the Phoenix began to recruit, growing stronger too. In 1998, the war ended. Voldemort was killed along with death eaters, students, wizards, witches and... People who we all cared for deeply." Harry ended, staring at _Lily_, who gulped.

"Who's your Mum?" She asked quietly, staring into his eyes.

"I think you know..." He replied, seeing the emotions flit across her face.

_Lily_ stood up and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. "You killed him didn't you?"

She felt his unruly, jet black hair brush up and down against her neck, and pride surged through her.

They broke apart, to see _James_ jumping in the air.

"I MARRY _LILY_! WOO HOO! I HAVE A CHILD WITH _LILY_! WOO HOO!"

She couldn't help but smile at his antics, and a laugh escaped her mouth as Sirius began to waggle his eyebrows at her.

"Who died that we know?" Remus asked, looking into Harry's eyes.

"The McKinnon's, The Prewett twins, Snape, Mad-Eye Moody, Dumbledore, Mum and Dad, Peter, Sirius, Tonks-"

"NOT MY BABY COUSIN!" Sirius cried.

"That means she died at 25! She probably had no kids or no husband!" He carried on, to which Harry smirked.

"Actually, she did get married and she did have a child." He told Sirius, who began to smile.

"Who?!" He cried happily.

"Well, Nymphadora Lupin had a child called Teddy who's a metamorphagus too!"

"Lupin?" Remus asked, looking up.

Harry nodded, and as Remus opened his mouth, Teddy spoke up from the back.

"Don't worry, I'm not a werewolf, I just get a little cranky around full moons."

Remus visibly relaxed, before saying, "who else?"

"Well... You..." Harry's voice was no more than a whisper.

"So... So Teddy's an orphan?" Remus replied shakily.

Harry nodded.

"Padfoot what are you doing?!" _James_ asked Sirius who was pulling unattractive faces at a picture.

"He's pulling faces at me." Sirius tattled, poking his tongue out and pointing at the picture.

"That's you!" Ginny exclaimed brightly, laughing.

* * *

It was 7pm, and Ginny had finally figured out who was sleeping with who.

It was a big house, but with the added time travellers... It wasn't so much.

"This isn't 5 seconds back in time." A voice announced in the hallway.

"Wait- did you say you found this in the twins room?" Another voice asked.

"They obviously tampered with it!"

The voices were oddly familiar.

"Oh bloody hell!" Ginny cursed, running into her room and pulling Harry into the hallway.

"Who the hell are you?" A tall, lanky boy with red hair and freckles dotting his face asked.

"_Ron_! Be polite!" Another scolded, whacking him on the head.

"Sorry, _Ginny_. I'll start again to please you, your majesty." The boy called Ron put on a posh voice and bowed.

"Please do forgive one, but one does not know the names of these people who look strangely like ones best mate, _Harry_ and one's annoying sister _Ginny_."

"Oh for fuck sake!" _Ginny_ cried, glaring at _Ron_, "don't be a twat _Ron_!"

"Aside from that horrible comment, _Ronald's_ right. They do look like _Ginny_ and _Harry_. And, if I'm correct we've travelled into the future- we shouldn't have used it once we found out it was from the twins' room!" _Hermione_ began to fan her face with her hands, inhaling and exhaling slowly.

"_Ginny_ how could you be so stupid?!"

"You agreed!" _Ginny_ shrugged cocking her head to the side.

"They did too- it's called peer pressure." _Hermione_ shot back.

_Ron_, meanwhile, was staring at Harry and Ginny's hands, noticing the matching rings on each.

"Bloody hell!" He yelped, before glaring at _Harry_.

"You marry my sister!"

"Um... Sorry?" _Harry_ replied, eyebrows crinkling at _Ron's_ outburst.

_Ron_ sighed, before a strange idea popped into his head, and a sly grin spread across his face.

"So, who do I marry?"

"Long story," Ginny began. "Wait till the movie."

* * *

Albus chewed his lip nervously, sitting next to _Lily_.

It was the first time he'd ever met his grandmother, and to be frank, he wanted to make a good impression.

"How old are you?" She asked curiously.

"13... Lily's 11 and James is 15, but he acts a lot older like this morning when he swore at me for jumping at even, although Lily was doing it too, and it was a one time thing, he wouldn't have got up otherwise, merry Christmas by the way!" Albus internally cursed himself for rambling on.

She must think I'm an idiot!

To his surprise, _Lily_ was smiling.

"So you didn't know about the war?"

Albus inhaled carefully, trying to calm down.

"No, Dad thinks it's too... Harsh, I guess. He could tell me and James at least!"

_Lily_ grinned. "Well, you know now I guess."

"So you and Ja- sorry granddad aren't going out yet?"

"No and if I'm being honest that slightly disgusts me. He's so immature!"

This time it was Albus' turn to smile.

"I know what you mean. James thinks it's funny to pull a prank one at least once a week. His teasing's the worst though! Before I started Hogwarts, he started saying I'd be sorted into Slytherin because one of my namesakes was in Slytherin." He sighed. He loved James really, but he was a total arsehole.

"Harry and Ginny would still love you even if you were sorted into Slytherin. Who's your other namesake?" Lily stood up and embraced Albus.

She knew although James was joking, it wouldn't help Albus's nerves.

Then she steadied herself- if he was 13, he'd be in his 3rd year.

"Severus-" _Lily_ gasped and smiled, knowing what was coming next, "-Snape. Dad said he was the bravest man he ever knew. That's the only part of the war he told me about... Snape was a spy for Dumbledore, he reported what Voldemort was doing, but only Dumbledore knew. Dumbledore was dying, and so he got Snape to kill him when Death Eater's raided the school. They all ran off, along with Snape, and nobody trusted him. The year after, in the battle of Hogwarts, Snape was killed, and Dad got to see his memories."

_Lily's_ face was etched with sadness, her bright green eyes full of pain.

"I always knew he was good..." She whispered.

"So, tell me about James and Lily."

* * *

Hermione was a smart woman.

She was strong, hard-working and could do almost anything.

Except let her nephews get away with their pranks.

This time, though, she was ready for action.

"Sirius, _James_, Remus, James and Fred you are NOT sleeping in the same room." She began, knowing that having them together would end in disaster.

"Auntie Hermione, please, we want to know about the people who made such a big impact on your life!" Fred pleaded, batting his big, brown eyes.

"No is no, I don't trust you together." She glared at James who opened his mouth to speak.

"Now, Hermione, I really want to meet my grandson and his best friend, and what better way than a sleepover? We promise we'll be sensible!" _James_ asked, standing up.

Fred, who was grinning like a mad-man, had to put his head down so Hermione wouldn't see.

"Fine, but if I hear one explosion, one whisper of a prank, you will be moved immediately!

Oh, and none of George's products and no Silencio or muffliato charms!" Hermione paused for a moment before moving on to put Rose, Lily, Roxanne, Lucy and Molly in the same room.

"Auntie Hermione? Can we please go up to our room?" James pleaded, hopefully.

"Fine, but one of the adults will be checking on you in 20 minutes!" She sighed, already knowing that this was a big mistake.

Fred, James, _James_, Sirius and Remus looked at each other.

_This should be interesting..._

* * *

**AN: I am actually so sorry! **

**I haven't updated in forever! **

**I've had exams, school and I'm moving schools as well which is quite scary :O **

**I hope you can accept that apology hehe :)**

**_READ THAT DOWN BELOW!_**

**I need your opinion on something.**

**Should I bring Fred and George into the future? **

**Please review and thanks if you have, I'm going to PM everyone that does, and thanks if you reviewed the last chapter. **

**Thechamberofmahogany.**


	3. Viva la Vida

Chapter 3: Viva La Vida- Coldplay.  
It was the wicked and wild wind  
Blew down the doors to let me in  
Shattered windows and the sound of drums  
People couldn't believe what I'd become  
Revolutionaries wait  
For my head on a silver plate  
Just a puppet on a lonely string  
Oh who would ever want to be king?  
James Sirius Potter= Normal  
James Potter= Italics  
Ginny Weasley (Past)= Italics  
Ginny Potter (Future)= Normal  
Harry Potter (Past)= Italics  
Harry Potter (Future)= Normal  
Ron Weasley (Past)= Italics  
Ron Weasley (Future)= Normal  
Hermione Granger (Past)= Italics  
Hermione Weasley (Future)= Normal.

* * *

Harry sighed.  
It was a sigh that you'd hear lots if you lived with the Potter's.  
For example, Harry sighed when he was sent a letter saying James had blown up Scorpius Malfoy's food at the feast.  
Or when he'd flooded the girls dormitories.  
And he sighed now, as his teenage self, his teenage best friends and his teenage wife stood before him, bickering.  
"You can't ask that!" _Hermione_ exclaimed.  
"Why not? We already know Harry and Ginny get married!" _Ron_ retorted, shooting another glare at _Harry_.  
"That alone could mess up the whole fabric of-"  
"So I was thinking we could hide the plans and stuff under the invisibility cloak and then, tonight, I bet you 100 galleons that the adults will talk about all this, we can listen in using-"  
"No." Ginny walked in front of James, raising an eyebrow, with her hands on her hips.  
"You will do no pranking, you will be sensible and you will NOT eavesdrop on the adults conversation, or you will be split up."  
"Oh but Muuuum!" James whined looking extremely put out.  
"No buts, that's my final decision."  
James and the others sloped off down the corridor, grumbling in annoyance.  
"He will be the death of me." Ginny muttered, shaking her head.  
"Woah, woah, woah. You knocked up my sister?!" _Ron_ demanded, turning again to face _Harry_.  
At that exact moment, a boy who looked like a carbon copy of Harry ran through the corridor, followed shortly by a girl who looked exactly like Ginny.  
"Albus don't you DARE tell Mum or I will slit your throat in the middle of the night and claw your eyes out!" The girl screeched, not noticing Ginny staring at her.  
"What don't you want me to know?" She asked impatiently, looking at Harry who smirked.  
"Lily kissed Frank Longbottom!" Albus burst out, beginning to laugh loudly.  
"Are these your kids too?" _Ron_ asked, looking at Ginny, who nodded.  
"THREE TIMES?! You knocked up my sister THREE TIMES!" He exploded, clenching his fists.  
_Harry's_ eyes widened, and he began to back away slowly, staring at _Ron's_ tall figure who was following him.  
Albus grabbed _Harry's_ arm, and dragged him through the corridor and down the stairs.  
"I will kill him!" _Ron_ exclaimed, to which _Ginny_ raised her eyebrows, and replied, "No, you won't. I'm obviously extremely happy not to mention gorgeous, and you won't ruin that for me, or I'll punch you."

* * *

Ginny padded down the stairs, to the living room where Hermione had sat down on the couch.  
"Right, there's been a... Um... Slight change of plan." She wheedled, biting her lip nervously.  
"Yes?" Hermione prompted, looking at Ginny expectantly.  
"Well... We have um, 4 new visitors."  
"Who?" Hermione sighed.  
"Me, you, Harry and Ron... As teenagers." Ginny smiled, trying to soften the blow, but all Hermione said was, "Oh good grief. Take me to see them."  
"Okay..." Ginny muttered, grabbing Hermione's hand and dragging her up the stairs.

* * *

_Harry_ stared in awe at the room Albus had brought him to.  
It was full of portraits, chattering amongst themselves and moving freely in and out the frames.  
"This is mum and dad's portrait room. I mean, you and mum's portrait room." Albus explained, his forehead creasing as he spoke.  
"There's Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape-"  
"Snape?!"  
"Yeah, I can't tell you too much, because it'll mess up the fabric of time or something like that, but he was always good. Snape only really likes Lily though."  
"Why?"  
"Because he loved your mum, my grandma, beyond words. They were best friends but it just... Fell apart. Before she died, Snape begged Dumbledore to hide her, you and grandpa."  
_Harry_ was speechless. It sounded like Godricdamned rubbish to him- were they even talking about the same Snape?!  
But he went along with it anyway, and Albus continued happily.  
"There's also Sirius, Remus, your parents, Fred-"  
"Wait, why is there Fred?"  
"Oops. Well, um, oh dear. Fred died in the final battle..." Albus chewed his lip nervously, as _Harry's_ face sunk, and his lips turned into a frown.  
His usually bright green eyes darkened, filled with pain, and Albus saw someone who had just realised how hard it is for someone to be ripped away from you, in a split second, and even though Fred was alive in Harry's time, Albus saw the sorrow and longing written across _Harry's_ face.  
"Who- who else?" _Harry's_ voice cracked, and Albus felt his heart break.  
"Tonks, Mad-eye Moody, Hedwig-"  
"Hedwig?!" _Harry_ cried, longing for the snowy white owl to sit beside him.  
"Dobby-" _Harry's_ face was contorted with pain as he thought fondly of the free house elf, "Colin Creevey and lots more." Albus finished, feeling slightly teary as he stared at his dad's lost face.  
"W-wow." _Harry_ looked slightly shaken up, and as if he'd almost drowned.  
"Would you like a house tour?"  
Harry grinned, as Albus lead him out of the room and into the next room.

* * *

The room was a black blur, swimming before Teddy's vision.  
The floor was a deep pit, filled with flames.  
It's just my imagination.  
But maybe it wasn't- maybe it was real, and maybe he could just jump into the hole and be gone.  
He'd grown up as an orphan, wishing for parents.  
But he'd also grown to be independent, he could do it by himself.  
Sure he had Ginny and Harry.  
Sure he had Andromeda.  
But they only provided him with a home and food.  
When he needed advice, nobody seemed to understand.  
Not even Harry, who, in the long run, was almost exactly the same as him.  
But he wasn't.  
When Teddy had his first crush, he fell hard.  
So he sent her a love letter.  
_Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
Sugar is sweet,  
Just like you._  
But she trampled over his heart in her red stilettos.  
He found someone though, Victoire.  
Perfect, stunning Victoire, who loved him almost as much as she loved herself.  
After all, it was probably the Veela in her that made her such a narcissist.  
And as Teddy sunk further into the deep dark pit, nobody noticed.  
Nobody ever noticed.  
Not even when his poem changed.  
_Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
Sugar is sweet  
Just like you  
But the roses are wilting  
The violets are dead  
The sugar bowls are empty  
And my wrists are stained red. _

* * *

**AN: I'm so sorry for the long wait.  
I've just finished school till September 3rd (woop!) so I should be able to update every week.  
I know it's been a while since I last updated, but I've been in a bad place, and I'm just recovering.  
Anyway, thank you if you said whether I should add in Fred & George, I've made my decision!  
It's a surprise though mwahahaha.  
I think I'm going to update every Friday, but the next update should be on Sunday, as I'm at a wedding.  
Thank you if you reviewed/followed/favourited this story and if you followed/favourited me :)  
Thechamberofmahogany.**


	4. Teen Idle

Chapter 4: Teen Idle- Marina and The Diamonds.  
Yeah I wish I'd been a, wish I'd been a teen, teen idle  
Wish I'd been a prom queen fighting for the title  
Instead of being sixteen and burning up a bible  
Feeling super, super (super!) suicidal.  
James Sirius Potter= Italics  
James Potter= Normal  
Ginny Weasley (Past)= Italics  
Ginny Potter (Future)= Normal  
Harry Potter (Past)= Italics  
Harry Potter (Future)= Normal  
Ron Weasley (Past)= Italics  
Ron Weasley (Future)= Normal  
Hermione Granger (Past)= Italics  
Hermione Weasley (Future)= Normal.  
**PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END IF YOU'RE INTERESTED IN WRITING THIS STORY WITH ME.**

* * *

_Lily_ felt a slight pang in her heart as she thought about her son, and all he'd grown to be.  
She felt a bigger pang, as she thought about _James_.  
He loved her, and she obviously loved him in the future. Or past.  
But now, as she sat on the top bunk of the beds in the spare room, swinging her legs over the side, she couldn't.  
She couldn't bring herself to love him.  
To want him.  
To physically feel an urge to hug him or kiss him.  
Maybe someday, but not now.  
Today was not the day.  
_James_ pushed open the door to see _Lily_ with her head in her hands, legs positioned awkwardly across the ladder.  
"Are-are you okay?" He asked, frowning slightly as she sat up straight, wiping her face quickly.  
"Yeah, I'm just really tired. How are you?" He could tell she was lying.  
Sure she may be tired, but she was not okay.  
Still, he decided not to push it.  
"Good. I've just been hanging out with James. How are you?" _Lily_ realised she hadn't spoken to James properly, like she had with Albus, nor with Lily.  
"I'm fine. I spoke to Albus about James. He sounds a lot like you." She smiled slightly. James was definitely _James_, Lily sounded exactly like herself, and Albus was a mixture.  
"Speaking of conversations, I'd like to speak to Harry." _James_ piped up, after a few moments of silence.  
"Yes! Same here, although I'd also like to speak to Ginny and see what she's like." _Lily_ added, nodding.  
"Yeah. How about, I talk to Harry while you talk to Ginny, and then we swap?" James proposed, smiling a cheeky grin.  
"Sure. Okay, let's go."  
And with that, _Lily_ jumped down onto the floor, and walked out the door, side by side with _James_.

* * *

"Right okay. Hmm. _Hermione_ and _Ginny,_ you go with Lily, Alice, Lucy and Molly. _Harry_ and _Ron_, you go with Albus, Scorpius, Hugo and Frank."  
_Hermione_ stared in awe at her future self, watching as she organised everybody quickly and efficiently.  
She gave off an aura of maturity, as well as beauty.  
Her light brown hair had been dyed so it was darker- chestnut brown. It was pulled back into a ponytail at the back of her head.  
Her lips were rosy, and her teeth were small and white.  
Hermione was wearing green skinny jeans and a white, long sleeved t-shirt that showed off her slim figure.  
Hermione smiled, wondering who she married and if she'd meet him.  
As she walked past, Hermione whispered in her ear, "Ron. You marry, Ron, but don't worry, he pulled his head out of his arse a long time ago."

* * *

Sirius smiled to himself as he watched his best friend walk out the door.  
He always knew _Lily_ would crack- she always happened to find _James_ at his worst moments, jumping to conclusions before she knew what had actually happened.  
Sirius turned his attention back to James and Fred.  
They had sprawled out spreadsheets across the floor, and where chatting excitedly about which prank to choose.  
"Personally," Sirius began, staring at the ideas, "I think that this one would work best. It's funny, but also fun so we won't get into much trouble. Also, since we have Moony who's super smart, we could pull of this one too."  
And so the spells began.

* * *

Ginny squirmed uncomfortably as she sat in an awkward silence with _Lily_ perched on a stool in front of her.  
"So..." Ginny began, cringing at her poor attempt to start a conversation.  
"How old are you?" _Lily_ asked, then hastily added, "I'm not trying to be rude, I'm just curious."  
Ginny chuckled, "it's ok. I'm 37."  
"How did you meet Harry?"  
"Um, we went to Hogwarts together, but my older brother Ron, was, and still is, Harry's best mate."  
"Ok, what do you do for a living?"  
"I work for the Daily Prophet in the Quidditch section, but before that I played for the Holyhead Harpies."  
_Lily_ let out a low whistle, before firing more questions at Ginny.  
"How many siblings do you have?"  
"6 well 5, no 6. It's complicated." Ginny bit her lip.  
"Did you fight in the battle where Voldemort was killed?"  
"Yes."  
"Did you duel anybody?"  
"Yes."  
"Who?"  
"Bellatrix Lestrange."  
A shudder ran through _Lily's_ body.  
"Did you kill her?"  
"No, my mum did. It's a funny story actually."  
"Can you tell me?"  
"Well, I was duelling her, when she almost killed me. Mum jumped up and shouted, 'NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!' Partly because I'm her only daughter, and partly because Fred had just died. They duelled for about a minute before Mum killed her."  
_Lily_ began to laugh.  
"Not- my- daughter- you bitch! You bitch! You BITCH!" She was in hysterics, and tears were dripping down her face.  
Once she had calmed herself, _Lily_ began again.  
"How old were you when you had James?"  
"22,"  
"How was-"  
And so the questioning began.

* * *

"Is _Lily_ really your mum?!" _James_ squealed, in a ladylike manner.  
"I, uh, mean," _James_ coughed, "sorry, there was something in my throat. Is _Lily_ really your mum?" His voice was a lot deeper, and Harry had to fend off laughter.  
"Y-yes." He couldn't bite back his smile- it burst onto his face, and he began to laugh, doubling over.  
_James_ frowned.  
"Anyway... So you defeated Voldemort?"  
"Well. Sort of. It's a really long story. The kind that could take up, I don't know, 7 books, maybe 8 movies." Harry grinned, looking almost identical to his father.  
"Can you just like... Give me a brief summary?"  
"Well, Voldemort had created 7 horcruxes-"  
"What's a horcrux?" _James's_ eyebrows were creased, and he looked puzzled.  
"Every time Voldemort killed someone, he was able to put part of his soul into an object of his choice. This is called a horcrux- it's extremely dark magic. Once he'd created a horcrux, he couldn't die unless the horcrux had been destroyed first."  
"Riiiight. Okay. So what were the horcruxes?" _James_ asked, trying to wrap his head around what a horcrux was.  
"A diary, a ring, a locket, a cup-"  
"A cup?!"  
"Yes, it was Helga Hufflepuff's cup. The locket was Salazer Slytherin's."  
"Oh."  
"Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem and his pet snake Nagini."  
"You only said 6. What was the 7th horcrux?" _James_ asked curiously.  
"We-ell, it's not so much a what as a who."  
"What a juicy plot twist!" _James_ exclaimed, earning a glare from Harry.  
"Me. When Voldemort killed you and mum that night in Godric's hollow, he lost some of his powers. His strength. He would've died had it not been for the horcruxes, but as he fell down, part of his soul transferred inside of me, and I technically become a horcrux." Harry explained.  
"Well. That was certainly... Interesting." Was all _James_ could say.  
"Okay, I'm gonna go see Ginny and _Lily's_ gonna come see you!" He skipped out of the room, and Harry shook his head.  
That was certainly... Strange.

* * *

Victoire climbed the stairs to Teddy's room quietly.  
She had just arrived home from college, later then she should have.  
She felt overdone in her floral black v-neck dress and nude heels, but her roommate had decided on the outfit.  
Victoire knocked on the door, when she got no answer, she pushed it open and stepped inside Teddy's room.  
He wasn't there, but a draw that wasn't shut properly caught her eye.  
She opened it, finding a stack of letters and a little box.  
She took them into the bathroom and locked the door.  
Nervously, Victoire opened the first one.

_Dear Victoire,  
I hope you understand when I say that I feel you're too good for me.  
Although you'll probably never know, because I won't be brave enough to give them to you. So much for Gryffindor courage.  
Anyway, I wanted you to know that you're to smart for me.  
You're too brilliant, beautiful, gorgeous and so much better than me.  
I'm worthless, and don't even try to tell me otherwise.  
Sorry for the depressing letter.  
All my love,  
Teddy._

Victoire's breathing faltered, and she stood up, peering into the mirror.  
She wiped away the tears and fixed her makeup, because everything would be okay.  
Just like it always was.  
She could hold it together, she could hold her whole family together, she'd grip them with her perfectly manicured hands if it came down to it.  
After all, she was Victoire, and according to the muggle Urban Dictionary, she was a girl who you could turn to for advice about anything.  
And that was exactly who she intended to be.

* * *

**AN: Hi :)  
So after the depressing Teddy ending, I decided I'd have Victoire be the one to try and clear up all the mess, because that's how I imagine her.  
Also, since I'm finding literally no time to write, I wondered if anyone wanted to co-own this story?  
So I'd write a chapter, then you, then me, etc etc.  
But we'd have to talk about the plot and writing styles and also each chapter would have to be PM-ed to me as I don't trust giving out my password aha.  
PM me or say in a review if you're interested and I'll look at some of your stories.  
Thank you.  
Thechamberofmahogany**


	5. She's got you high

_Chapter 5: She's got you high- Mumm-ra  
She's got you high and you don't even know yet  
She's got you high and you don't even know yet  
The sun's in the sky, its warming up your bare legs  
You can't deny your looking for the sunset  
She's got you high and you don't even know yet  
She's got you high and you don't even know yet  
It's the search for the time before it leaves without you  
Have you lost your mind or has she taken all of yours too?  
James Sirius Potter= Normal  
James Potter= Italics  
Ginny Weasley (Past)= Italics  
Ginny Potter (Future)= Normal  
Harry Potter (Past)= Italics  
Harry Potter (Future)= Normal  
Ron Weasley (Past)= Italics  
Ron Weasley (Future)= Normal  
Hermione Granger (Past)= Italics_  
_Hermione Weasley (Future)= Normal._

* * *

Victoire crept through the house towards each room, searching for Teddy.  
She'd stuffed the letter back in the envelope and put that and the box back.  
She didn't want to know what was in it.  
Victoire knocked on the door of the first room.  
It was James's- Teddy and him were close, so this was probably where he was. Probably. Hopefully.  
Anywhere but the tree in the meadow next to the house.  
A boy with shaggy, brown shoulder length hair opened the door.  
"Who are you?" She and the boy said at the same time.  
"VICTOIRE!" James shouted, coming to the door.  
"Who's this?" She asked curiously, raising a pencilled in eyebrow.  
"Sirius."  
"Black?"  
"So I am famous!" Sirius cried.  
At that point, another boy, this time with short, brown hair walked up the stairs.  
He looked like Teddy, but he had different coloured eyes, his nose was a different shape, and his lips weren't tinted pink.  
Oops.  
"Remus!" Sirius yelled happily, hugging him.  
Victoire watched them.  
She observed things- more than the average person.  
Where most people would think it was a friendly hug, she could see it was so much more than that.  
"Lupin?" Victoire asked- all she seemed to be saying was last names.  
"Um, yes, why?" He replied staring at Victoire.  
"Have you seen Teddy?" She asked hopefully.  
"No, sorry. And who are you?" Remus replied.  
"Fuck!" Victoire muttered under her breath, before saying, "I'm Victoire Weasley, Bill and Fleur Weasley's eldest. I'm also Teddy's girlfriend." She extended her hand, "nice to meet you."  
Remus shook it with a quiet, "nice to meet you too."  
And then, Victoire stood out of her heels, picked them up, and ran down the stairs.  
"Well damn. How did Teddy manage to pull that girl?" Sirius wolf whistled, causing Remus to cough.  
Like Victoire thought- it seemed there was so much more than that.

* * *

Victoire tore through the house and out the front door, ignoring the calls of her name.  
She ran faster and faster, pumping her legs and cursing herself for wearing a dress.  
Her hair was falling out of its ponytail and her makeup was still patchy from her tears.  
She had mascara lines that ran down her face, becoming more and more fresh as she shouted Teddy's name.  
Her breath was running out fast, and she stopped, panting.  
Victoire clutched the edge of her dress tightly, before smiling quickly.  
"Accio jogging bottoms." She muttered, whipping out her wand.  
They flew into her hand and she grinned, pulling them on under her dress.  
"Accio vest top." She quickly pulled off her dress and left it in a bush, before putting on her top too.  
She grabbed her heels and chucked them, where they landed in a nearby tree.  
Shaking, she slid up against it, sobbing.  
Then, she stood up, composed herself and retied her hair.  
Victoire began to run again, this time with a new thought bouncing round her head.  
He could still be alive. He might still be alive.

* * *

Sirius grabbed his wand and began walking around the room, casting numerous spells that Remus had told him too.  
Everything would (hopefully) go to plan, and cause everyone to laugh a bit. (A lot.)  
"Hello." Remus murmured as he quietly strolled in.  
Sirius sighed quietly.  
"Look, we need to talk."  
Remus paled slightly, "w-what about?" He asked, his voice cracking.  
"Us. I can't hide my feelings in front of everyone anymore. I just- it frustrates me, it makes me want to explode. How am I supposed to control it when whenever you walk in my heart beats faster, my hands shake and my tongue goes dry? How, when whenever you walk in I just want to kiss you? It's so infuriating, it's fucking driving me crazy!" Sirius burst out.  
"I have a son, Sirius! A son! And I get married to YOUR COUSIN! That's a lot to take in! One heck of a lot!" Remus yelled.  
"So? That's in, like, 20 years! Live for the moment! Have you ever heard that? I'm gonna be in Azkaban for 12 years! 12 years! That's a lot to take in! One heck of a lot!" Sirius mimicked, glaring at Remus.  
"If you don't want me, say it. I'll find someone new. It's fine." Sirius muttered.  
"But I do love you! I LOVE YOU! I'm just not ready to tell everyone yet. Maybe in a few days or a week. But not now."  
Outside the room, _James_' chest was heaving.  
His best friends were going out.  
Sirius and Remus didn't trust him enough to tell him.  
Like he'd have told anyone.  
"Thanks guys," he mumbled, as he walked up the stairs, heart aching.

* * *

**AN:  
Hi!  
Sorry for the long wait!  
I'm happy to say that mrs peeta mellark 2.0 is my new co-owner!  
She'll be writing the next chapter, so please give her lots of nice reviews :)  
Thanks for reading, please review.  
Ily guys :)  
Thechamberofmahogany**


End file.
